Yugi Carter
'Nicknames' Yug, Gi, Chase, or Carter 'Early Life' Yugi is the second oldest child of the Carter family. He was the example for his younger siblings. He was the one his parents counted on. His parents gave him the same attention as the rest of his brothers and raised him with the same morals as them. Yugi is also twins with Kevin. He grew up and was raised on the Triple B Ranch. Yugi wasn't surprised when Scarlett broke her first horse at ten. He knew Scarlett was headstrong and would do whatever she wanted. Yugi cared about each of the kids on the ranch like they were siblings. 'Ranch Life' Yugi was one of the older children on the Ranch and got the chance to know those they lost, and it broke his heart every time. Yugi followed the Braddock children's careers since Ring of Honor. He wasn't surprised that Scarlett and Alice weren't afraid to wrestle with the boys. He was just glad to see Scarlett happy with Phil Brooks. He'd seen her come back after Adam left and saw her devastated and that wasn't good. Yugi went to the WWE show in Nashville the Monday before Elimination Chamber. 'Wrestling Career' Yugi saw the others go to help Scarlett, but he wasn't sure how he would go help her. That problem was quickly ended following the RAW in Nashville. It was when Jack sat Greg, Corey, Oliver, Jake, Brad, Bryce, Zach, Summer, Paige, Sheila, and Holly-Grace down and asked them about bringing in the rest of the kids from the Ranch, Jesse Stovall, Elizabeth Good, and Jordan Lopez. They all agreed. Zach was ringside at Elimination Chamber for Scarlett, Summer, and Paige's match against Bysshe, Savannah-Grace, and Cadence. Zach was surprised that Paige chose Sheila to be her tag team partner. He was also a part of the attack on Shield following their victory and kidnapping attempt of Kamden. Zach loved Scarlett's expression the Monday after Elimination Chamber when Conner picked her up and spun her around. It was good to have his family around again. Simon enjoys being with his family and getting to watch Scarlett and Phil's children grow up. Jaden's mostly their to make sure his sister is okay. Tyler is kind of enjoying it and doesn't mind letting Kamden wear his hat when he needs to. Yugi was just there to support Scarlett and fight. That's what you do for family. Yugi is there work the Shield feud and take care of everyone else. He's looking forward to the match at Wrestlemania. 'Personal Life' Yugi is the second oldest Carter child. He's the second oldest son. Yugi has this habit of helping Carver get into a lot of trouble. Siblings: Kevin Carter (Twin Brother) Tristian Carter (Brother) Carver Carter (Brother) 'Finishing Moves' *Pentagram choke *Neckbreaker *Double Knee backbreaker 'Tag Team/Stable' *The Society of Ingiustizia *Tag Team with Kevin Carter 'Managers' *The Society of Ingiustizia 'Title Reign' 1-time Current European Tag Champions with Kevin 'Entrance Music' *Gimme More by Machinae Supremacy (Society Of Ingiustizia Theme) (Starts when the Music does) *Super Psycho Love by Simon Curtis (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) *Dead Bite by Hollywood Undead (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) *Blood by In This Moment (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) *Delish by Hollywood Undead (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) *Soul for Sale by Simon Curtis (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) 'Twitter Account' One of Yugi's twitter account is @TheSocietyofIngiustizia. His other is @YugiCarter. Category:Wrestling OC's